dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiva
Shiva (シヴァ), also known as God of Destruction Shiva (破壊の神shiva) is one of the God of Destruction and founder of all God of Destructions as the first God of Destruction before he rank his rank to his sister Kali the new God of Destruction and new rank leader Loki. Shiva is also one for Trinty of the circle balance and in the centre is none other than Da'at himself as the centre knowing he is the creators of all Unverise and muiltverse as well. Shiva is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: His appearnace is a Hindu Indian God with four or eight arms like Kali herself with golden hat like with two long earring with traditional Indian God custom he's wearing. He also Yoga teacher from his ancient before he become the first God of Destruction. He love destroy everything within his rank but Brahma deined from his personal thought when Da'at agree on his word about God of Destruction and his student is none oher than Kali herself as the first student of all God of Destruction as the Empress of Destruction. Shiva got same powerful ranks as Kali and yet he learn Brahma create his own legacy Harmony God and his first is Kistune. He did see him once before and yet he didn't kill him or burn all Raziel chronicle chapter about him, yet he too was wonder to know about his death yet he want to know who cause of this knowing Kitsune is the first Harmony God. After he train Kali and begin his own legacy the God of Destructions like Beerus and the others as well. According to Beerus that Shiva is beyond of all Destruction God that not even him couldn't defeated including Bane and Maul as well. After millions of years or more when he met Lucifer about war and destruction yet he agree as well. And yet he didn't know that Lucifer is being used as Puppets when he learn about Lucifer ultimate plan when he try to stop him, but he is no match against him that Lucifer is the most powerful Omni-King of them all. After he learn that Kali's death when Loki take his place as the new leader of all God of Destruction and yet he admire him that Loki is a better choice to becoming a new God of Destruction. He did watch Lucifer trial and send him banishment and yet he will get his own payback on him in mere future, but as for Lucifer he'll give him medicine about messing with Fallen Omni-King. Powers and Abilities As the First God of Destruction, Shiva is one of the most powerful gods in existence and is stated to be the most powerful God of Destruction in the 13 Multiverses. Shiva's power is known to be virtually superior to that of Kali who is stated to be much more powerful than the rest of the Harmony Gods (With the exception of Kitsune who is known as the Strongest Harmony God in existence). His power level is about 55,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Shiva is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. His strength surpasses that of Kail. Absolute Speed: Shiva can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. He can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is even faster than that of the Harmony Gods and also Kail as well. Absolute Durability: '''Shiva is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Shiva. '''God of Destruction Physiology: '''As a God of Destruction, Shiva is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Shiva also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques * '''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Shiva can fire ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Shiva holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Sphere of Destruction '''- Shiva's signature attack and a more powerful variation of the Supernova technique. Like the other Gods of Destruction, Shiva can use this attack, but far more powerful than the others. Shiva creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * '''Destruction - As a God of Destruction, Shiva possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. However, Shiva's is more powerful than any God of Destruction in existence and as such can also erase a God of Destruction. ** Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Shiva can grant some of her destructive energies to other beings, which is in the form of an energy orb. With it, the individual who poseses the energy can erase any from existence. Shiva can also utilize an energy sphere variation of the attack, by utilizing it for offensive and defensive capabilities. ** Barrier of Destruction - Shiva coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. Relationships Shiva and Kail - They appear to share an extremely negative relationship with each-other. Shiva considers Kail to be his arch-enemy and would do anything to stop her. But despite this, they do care about each-other and will team up with each-other in battle just in case of the situation. Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:God of destruction Category:Characters